The 4400: Number 715
by BtrflieKissez
Summary: Out of the 4400 people who appeared after the mysterious comet hit planet earth, here is number 715's story...
1. Prologue

Hello, my name is Molly Davis, I am number 715 and this is my story…… June 9th, 1945 

10:13 pm

"Oh! It's Billie!"Molly Davis said as she turned up the radio in the car as her boyfriend and love of her life, Ronny Kennedy, drove her to who knows where. She smiled as she turned the radio up louder. She loved Billie Holliday, she was her idol. She was singing "God Bless The Child".

Ronny smiled and chuckled,"If you turn it up any higher you will wake up the whole neighborhood"

Molly laughed,"We arent even near a neighborhood or any town for that matter. Where are you taking me?"

Ronny smiled and stroked her cheek,"You'll see"

She smiled back at him and scooted close to him and laid her head on his shoulder.They drove for a few minutes and turned down a dirt road. He pulled up to the edge of a cliff and turned off the car. "Here we are"he said to her

Molly smiled at him as she looked up and saw the moon and saw millions of tiny little lights from the town below."Oh this is pretty.I feel like we are in heaven looking down"

"Come on"Ronny said as he took her hand and they both got out of the car. They laid down on the hood and looked up at the stars. "Peaceful isnt it?"

"Yes it is"she said to him as she held him close to her. Listening to Billie and being with him were two of her most favorite things in the world."So, we are now high school graduates. What now?"she asked him

"Yeah its amazing isnt it? My mother did not get to graduate high school so it is an honor for my family"he said to her and then sat up.She sat up as well. He leaned in and gave her a very passionate kiss.

"Hmmm….what was that for?"she asked when they pulled away.That was some kiss.

"It was an I love you kiss"he said to her

"Well I loved it and I love you too"she said to him

"Molls?"he asked her

"Yes?"

"I……I want to marry you"he said to her as he pulled a small ring out of his pocket. "I will take care of you. This mechanics job will take care of us. I wanna grow old with you, I want to have kids with you,grandkids. I love you,Molly"he said to her, "So what do you say?"

Molly smiled as tears came to her eyes,"Yes I will!"she said as she jumped into his arms and gave him her version of an 'I love you' kiss.He slipped the ring on her finger and they laid back down on the hood and kept holding each other."Im so happy now"

"Me too. You made me really happy just now"he said to her,"I couldn't wish for anything more"

"Oh!"Molly said as she pointed to the sky,"A shooting star!Make a wish before it goes away"she said as she closed her eyes

"I don't need to make a wish,I have everything I want now"Ronny said

"Make a wish"she whispered. She closed her eyes and wished that the rest of her life with Ronny would be a long and prosperous one and filled with love.She opened her eyes and the shooting star was gone."Did you make a wish?"

"Yes I did"he said,then he looked up,"Oh…its back"he said.There was a small bright,white light in the sky

"That's a really big star"Molly said

"Its getting bigger too"Ronny said as the light got bigger.

"Yes it is"Molly said as she looked,"That looks so swell"

"It looks scary"Ronny said,"It looks like its getting closer"he said as the wind started to pick up.

Molly looked at the white light it was certainly getting bigger and it was coming closer and it looked like it was coming right for them.It didn't seem so swell anymore.As the wind picked up it sent chills up her spine,"Ronny…."she whispered

"Lets go"Ronny said as he took her hand as they both got off the hood,"I have a bad feeling about this"he said as the wind picked up more.

Molly held on to his hand tightly but it wasn't tight enough.The wind was blowing so hard that it blew Molly away from him."RONNY!"she shouted to him

Ronny tried to run to her but the wind was somehow holding him back."MOLLY!"he shouted to her as the light got so bright that he couldn't see her anymore.He was struck with panic.Was this Armageddon? "MOLLY!"he shouted,"I LOVE YOU!"he shouted

Molly couldn't see him anymore but she heard him,"I LOVE YOU TOO RONNY!"she said.Then the light got so bright that it practically blinded her and then everything went black.


	2. Part One

June 9th, 2005

11:30 pm

Genesis Williams nervously ran into her apartment and ran to the tv and turned it on and turned it to the local news,praying that the rumors that she heard on the way home werent true.She sighed when she saw a reporter talking and the heading at the bottom of the tv said "Killer Comet?"

"First it was thought to be a new scientific discovery,we thought that we discovered a new star developing. However,it is getting bigger and dangerous. The whole world is on high alert. We just have word from Homeland Security that this bright star is indeed a huge comet,the biggest the world has ever seen. It may be the last because it is heading right toward earth"the newscaster said.

"No"Genesis whispered.It couldn't be the end yet.She was only 18!

Then the newscaster paused in his report when someone gave him some more papers,"This just in. The comet has now shifted an unexpected course. Its heading right to us. Here in Seattle"he said,he looked like he wanted to cry,but he tried to remain calm."At exactly midnight,June 10th 2005, this killer comet will strike the world,starting with Seattle,Washington and the affect of the strike will travel the world within the next three days"he said as he cleared his throat.Then another piece of paper was given to him.

"Please say this is a joke"Genesis whispered as she held on to the nearest blanket.

"This just in….Homeland Security knows the exact site that the comet will strike in the next half hour.At midnight, the killer comet will strike Cole Lake"he said

Genesis gasped as she heard various screams from other Lake was less than 10 minutes away from where she was sitting now.She looked at the clock and saw that it was 11:36.She had about 20 minutes left to live.She started to cry.What was she gonna do?Then there was a knock on her door,"GO AWAY!"

"I WANNA HELP!"said the voice."RUN NOW!FOR YOUR OWN GOOD!"the voice yelled as she heard people screaming and running down the hallway

"WHATS THE POINT!?WE ALL WILL BE DEAD IN THREE DAYS!"she shouted back as she opened the door.She lived in the University Apartment Suites on the campus of Seattle University.Many students were packing and running and going home to their families to see them one last time.Some even wanted to go to the lake and "check it out" before it actually killed everyone.

She needed to talk to someone,say goodbye to someone.She picked up her phone and called all her friends.None of them answered.They actually had families to worry about.She had to accept it,she was going to die alone.

"Meow"she heard and she actually smiled

"Chester!"she said to the cat as she picked him up."I wont be alone I have you"she said as she started to cry.She looked at the clock 11:45.15 minutes,she turned off the tv,she didn't need to see anything else.She got out a Bible,one she barely used and closed her eyes and prayed.She would pray for as long as she could.

"It is now 11:56, less than five minutes before this deathly comet strikes.Hello my name is Ashton Walker and here is your local news and we are live at Cole Lake"Ashton said

"Are you crazy!?I need to get home to my family!"one of the crew said to her

She turned off her mic,"Its too late.We have 3 minutes"Ashton said as she looked at the lake and looked up.There was the comet,bright as ever and it was headed for them.Surprisingly she didn't cry.The lake was filled with what seemed like hundreds or even thousands of locals who were curious or wanted to see it.These people were crazy.2 minutes.

"Im leaving!"the same crew member said

"KEEP THE CAMERA ON!"she shouted,she needed a story,even if she had to die to get one

"NO ONE IS GOING TO SEE THIS YOU CRAZY BITCH!"they shouted at her and ran off.1 minute.She picked up the camera

"Fine I will do it myself"she said as she struggled with it,"Here it is Seattle.We have 30 seconds left.This is Armageddon"she said.

She watched in shock as the bright light came closer to them and something huge landed in the lake.Then there was a pause.Everyone stood in shock,then a huge wave of water came at them and an unusual force of gravity forced people to fall to the ground.Ashton screamed as she fell to the ground and then she saw a bright light…..

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light,then there seemed like a fog.Like a fog coming from a lake."Where am I?"Molly asked herself.She was too scared to move,she couldn't see anything.However she took a few steps forward and the fog started to disappear.However,she looked around and she was standing with a huge group of people."Ronny?"she whispered.These people werent here when they were at the cliff.

Then she heard gasps and screams and saw another group of people staring at her.They were all dressed weird and looking at them like they were aliens or something…

"Ronny?"she said again as she turned around.She was at a lake.What was going on?

All Genesis could hear was her heart beating and her own hard breathing. But then she heard a meow,something wasn't right.She lifted the blanket from over her head and saw Chester run off,"No!Chester come back!"she yelled.Then she looked at the clock,12:03 am?Wasn't she supposed to be dead?"What the hell?"she said to herself.

She ran toward the tv and turned it on,the newscaster looked scared,confused but relieved."This just in.The killer comet obviously has not done any harm,however,once the comet did strike Cole Lake.It seemed that 4400 people came out of the blinding light…..we are now…..live at the scene?"he asked,surprised that someone was actually there and working for that matter,"Here is Ashton Walker"

"Thank you Richard"Ashton said as she looked quite disheveled. "The killer comet did indeed strike the lake causing a huge 20 foot wave to crash on shore and cause some type of weird gravitational pull. It was foggy for a few minutes afterwards. But what was even more shocking was that a group of 4400 people came out of the fog, they have come from the comet! Are they from another planet? Are they aliens? Did they cause this killer comet scare?"she said,"There are several agents from Homeland Security and they are taking this group of 4400 to the nearest Homeland Security facility"she said as she followed a few people who were escorting the special 4400 off the premises,"Excuse me?What are you going to do with this mysterious 4400?"she asked an agent

"No comment"they said as they ushered the group along

"My God"Genesis said.She was alive!She turned off the tv,she was afraid to turn it on again.She picked up Chester and kissed her and started to cry.She was alive and getting a second chance at life.

June 13,2005

9:44 am

Molly sat in the corner of the crowded "Quarantine" as the agents called it. She was confused.She wanted to see her mother and Ronny.Ever since she arrived with the 4400 people she has been here in Quarantine.One by one,everyone has been questioned and given a number.She was 715 out of 4400.

"Number 715!"someone shouted.She stood up.The woman came to her and escorted her out of the room.She walked into a room and saw that she was in a small room.It was divided in half by a glass.A man was sitting on the other side,holding a phone.She sat down on her side of the glass and picked up the phone.

"Name?"he asked her

"Molly Davis"

"Age?"

"18"

"Place and date of birth?"

"San Francisco,California. January 17th,1927"

He looked at her with a weird look on his face,"Um…..before you appeared at the lake with these 4400 people…..where were you?"

Molly smiled,"I was with my boyfriend……well my fiancée, Ronny"she said as she looked down at her engagement ring."We were at some cliff looking at the stars….and he proposed to me…….where is he?"

"When was this?What was the date?"he asked her

"Um…..it was the 9th,we just graduated from high school.June 9th,1945"she said,"Please I need to get home to my mother and Ronny,I know they are worried about me-"

"1945?"he asked her

"Yes!I want to leave!"

"Molly……"he said as he wrote a lot of things down,"Huney….are you aware of what day it is?"

"No!Ive been stuck in this damned Quarantine!"

He sighed,"Molly,the date is June 13th-"

"Ive been gone for 4 days! My mother will kill me! She must be worried!-"

"Molly!Listen to me……its June 13th 2005"

Molly looked at him with shock,"What?"

"It's the year 2005,Molly"

"That cant be true"Molly said,"I would be……..78 years old!Why are you lying to me!?"

"Molly listen to me.The world,the present day world was threatened with a deathly comet that would have struck the earth on June 9th its exactly 60 years after you……anyway…….when the comet struck, you and 4399 people came out of the comet.Now what happened before then?"

"Before then?"

"Before you arrived at that lake that night"

"I told you,Ronny proposed to me….wait that would mean that hes…..where is he?"

"We don't know Molly….but please if you tell us what we need to know we can help you"he said to her

"He proposed to me….there was a bright light……and I remember being so scared,it came closer to us….and then we were separated then there was this bright light…."

The man scribbled down everything as fast as he could,"Then……what happened after you saw this bright light"

"I was at the lake"she said

"Molly,there is a 60 year gap. You saw this light in 1945 and you appear at a lake in 2005,what happened between then?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"she shouted into the phone and stood up,"WHERE IS RONNY!I WANT TO GO HOME!TAKE ME HOME! I WANT TO GO HOME!"she shouted to him as she threw the phone down and started banging on the glass.Soon two men came in and tried to calm her down but she started to cry uncontrollably,then everything went black….


End file.
